


of slumber parties and prank wars

by Ilthi



Category: VIXX
Genre: College AU, M/M, and hongbin, but like, frats, hakyeon has given up on his children, just like they are irl, lolo no, not dudebros, prank au, sanghyuk and jaehwan are little shits, watch out for taekwoon tho, wonsik tries to keep peace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthi/pseuds/Ilthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a drabble series inspired by cat's paw and glitter [srsly check it out it's cute]</p><p>setting: college frat house, slumber parties and blanket forts weekly, all the pranks thanks to hyuken, sneaky pranks thanks to leobin, tired parents navi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyaappucino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaappucino/gifts).
  * Inspired by [cat's paws and glitter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829825) by [kyaappucino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaappucino/pseuds/kyaappucino). 



“Sanghyuk I swear to gOD I will castrate you!”

 

Despite the early hour in the morning, Jaehwan's voice rang through the empty halls, towel wrapped around his waist as he looked for the mentioned boy.

 

Sanghyuk was smart, however, and was hiding in one of the empty closets, stifling his laughter. Sneaking a peek outside, he saw the retreating figure, previously blonde hair now a startling shade of purple.

 

Quietly making his way back to his room, a sleepy looking Hakyeon was waiting outside the door, a disapproving look on his face.

 

“Sanghyuk, what did you do?” ' _This time'_ was left unspoken. However, no matter how much Hakyeon tried to act stern, Sanghyuk could hear and see the smile.

 

Shrugging his shoulders, there was an easy smile on his face. “I _may_ have put purple hair dye in his shampoo...” He said idly, checking underneath his fingernails for any dirt.

 

At least it would teach Jaehwan not to paint his nails while he was sleeping. The worst part was that the horrid glittery barbie pink polish didn't come off for at least three days.

 

Jaehwan: 1

Sanghyuk: 1

 


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours after Jaehwan had finished stalking the halls for Sanghyuk, the other members had awoken and either went to their respective classes or were roped into helping Hakyeon make blanket forts for that weeks movie night.

 

See, their house didn't deal in wild parties, alcohol, and loud music. Rather, they were all for slumber parties. Yes there was alcohol but not in the large quantities the other houses seemed to have. Quite frankly, Hakyeon wasn't surprised a lot of the local liquor stores didn't sponsor their parties.

 

But here he was, the only house leader that didn't have wild ragers, and was one of the most sought after houses for that reason. A lot of people didn't want to get drunk and go through ridiculous hazing rituals.

 

(Jokes on them, Sanghyuk and Jaehwan were their real life hazing ritual. If you could deal with them, you were accepted.)

 

"Hey, Jaehwan, could you grab more of the sheets from the linen closet?" Hakyeon asked idly, working on making sure one of the knots was tight enough.

 

"Sanghyuk, you heard him." Jaehwan didn't even look up from what he was doing, elbowing the youngest in the ribs from his position on the floor, making sure the support beams were secure.

 

Sanghyuk looked like he was about to protest before he saw the look on Jaehwan's face, and he knew better not to argue when he was concentrating on something. Huffing rather loudly, he stomped up the stairs and all but yanked open the closet door, meeting a face-full of silver glitter.

 

A strangled shout let Jaehwan know that he was successful. What he didn't expect was Sanghyuk to come bounding down the stairs, running straight for him.

 

"Hyukkie, wait, please, n-" Whatever protests he had was cut off when said boy launched himself at Jaehwan, landing on top of him and knocking down one of the beams, causing half of the fort to collapse.

 

Their laughter could be heard from underneath the blanket, Sanghyuk sporting a shit eating grin. "Bet you thought I wouldn't do that." He giggled, only to have it cut short when the blanket was yanked off of them, a very displeased Hakyeon standing over them.

 

Despite their necks hurting from where Hakyeon had hit them there were matching grins on their faces while the repaired what they damaged.

 

(Sanghyuk would never admit this, but the silver glitter in Jaehwan's purple hair suited him.)

 

jaehwan: 2

sanghyuk: 1.5


	3. Chapter 3

To say that Hongbin was a little tired of Sanghyuk and Jaehwan's antics over the years was a slight understatement. He still remembered when Sanghyuk taped an airhorn behind Jaehwan's door, something that woke them all up when Jaehwan had snuck back in late at night, the scream of the horn followed by his horrified yelp and Sanghyuk's cackling. All at three in the morning.  
  
So yes, he was tired of it.  
  
"Hongbin, are you sure they'll fall for this?" Taekwoon murmured from the counter across from him, dutifully scraping out the frosting in the oreo's.  
  
Pausing from squeezing out toothpaste into the now cleaned cookie, Hongbin shrugged. "Come on, they're actual children who wouldn't blink at free cookies... the brats." He muttered under his breath.  
  
Now, Hongbin didn't actually dislike the twin terrors, he just wished that their mating call wasn't pranks. More specifically, pranks that involved loud noises and destruction. So he was going to teach them a small lesson in the only thing they could understand.  
  
Realistically, he could've done it all by himself, but Taekwoon was good at not breaking the cookie in half.   
  
Placing the last cookie in the packaging, Taekwoon sealed it and handed it off to a rather pleased Hongbin. This was going to be good.  
  
Walking up the stairs to the rooms, he wasn't surprised to see Sanghyuk and Jaehwan huddled on Jaehwan's bed, reading through the same manga. The pair looked up when Hongbin walked in, holding the package of cookies out to them.  
  
"What's this?" Sanghyuk cautiously asked, reaching out to take it.  
  
Jaehwan slapped him on the shoulder, tsking. "Don't be suspicious of free food Hyogi."  
  
Sanghyuk merely rolled his eyes before smiling at Hongbin. "Thanks hyung."  
  
Hongbin waved it off, a smile on his face as he turned and left the room at a snail's pace, laughing when he heard the two spluttering and a rather loud exclamation of "What the actual fuCK?"  
  
Revenge was sweet.

 

Jaehwan: 2  
Sanghyuk: 1.5  
Hongbin/Taekwoon: 1


	4. Chapter 4

after hongbin had successfully tricked the twin horrors, he was happy to hear silence in the morning. maybe the two were smart enough to see the hidden meaning behind the prank.

 

after all, it was their specialty.

 

what he wasn't expecting was that the two would wake him up with matching grins on their faces, leaning over him. “what do you two want?” he asked groggily, going to rub his eyes when he saw and felt the whipped cream in his hand.

 

“really? are you two that childish?” he smirked, rubbing his face with his other hand. the hand that was supposed to be clean. but no, here he was, staring at the hand like it was a traitor instead of yelling at the two who were now laughing maniacally.

 

“dude! that was great!” jaehwan practically yelled before he held up his hand for a high five.

 

the smile on sanghyuk's face could be described as anything but innocent. sinister was a good one. slamming his hand onto jaehwan's, the older had a look of shock and betrayal on his face at the whipped cream now on his hand.   
  
“we had a truce!” he pouted and sanghyuk just grinned before manhandling jaehwan into rubbing his hand all over his own face.  
  
“all's fair in love and war man.” he said merrily before blowing a kiss at the both of them, running out of the room.

 

“little shit...” the both of them whispered, a little too dumbstruck to chase after him.

 

jaehwan: 2.5  
sanghyuk: 3.5  
hongbin/taekwoon: 1

 


End file.
